Cinnamon, Motor Oil and Afternoon Delights
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: This is what Cas and Dean taste like. Just some fluff. I thought i needed a fluff update. And here it is. Dedicated to hamithehamster! Thanks man! Rated T for sexual instances and uh... my ANs... Filler for Redemption though it has nothing to do with it!


**The other day, I was PMing hamithehamster when i realized that a comment he made on the fic Redemption was very true. It was lacking in PRESENT-TENSE DESTIEL LOVE!**

**Now, unfortunately that can't be helped since Cassells in MIA in the fic. He won't be for long, but that's for Redemption...**

**What I decided to do instead was use the inpiration Hami gave me and right a fluff-tacular filler fic for all those who are waiting on the sexy tiems of Redemption and for those that just want some complete Destiel fluff.**

**Background on this fic: In this fic, Cassells has Fallen. San and Gabe are living together and Dean and Cas moved out and got their own house together. Since Cas is human, he's adjusting badly to some things, like having nothing to do and adjusting *WELL* to other things like, oh, i don't know, the power of seduction?**

**So read and have fun.**

**And i SWEAR this is what fallen angels taste like!**

**Hunters too. Or at least, you know, one of them...**

**ENOUGH! ONTO MY DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer (who saw that coming?): I...I...I-I d-d-do N-N-NOT... IdonotownSupernatural.**

**Eve: What?**

**Me: I SAID I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! OK?**

**Eve: O.o Ok. Geez, way to be sensitive.**

**Cas: I'd be sensititve if i did not own Dean but wanted to.**

**Dean: T_T**

**Sam:*lauging hyesterically* Haha! He OWNS you Dean!**

**Cas: *confused head-tilt of the lord*But i do. I have marked him as such.**

**Dean:U_U**

**Gabe: MARKED? In the name of Dad, that is rich! *giggles* **

**(because in my reality, Gabriel giggles. And i have just discovered that he cuddles too now!SQUEE!)**

**Cas: O.O**

**Dean: *facepalm***

**Sam&Gabe: *gigglegiggle-manlylaugh***

**Me: Uh...ok.**

**Eve: AWWWW-kward!**

**READ?**

* * *

Cinnamon, Motor Oil and Afternoon Delights

He heard the sound of feet before he actually got attacked. Spinning around to catch his assailant by the waist, Dean smiled. Castiel had the most ridiculous pout on his face that the grin couldn't be helped. Ever since he had gone human, Cas had been constantly trying to prove to Dean that he was still in shape, capable of taking care of himself. Dean thought his angel, the title now reduced to a term of endearment, was being silly. He _knew_ Castiel could take care of himself; the point was that now he didn't _have_ to. Dean could take care of him, _wanted_ to take care of him.

They _had_ bought a house and left Sam with Gabe for a reason.

"Cas," Dean said as he pulled him close to his chest and leaned against the kitchen counter. He threaded his fingers thorough the Fallen angel's hair, letting the soft and silky tresses tickle his nose as he leaned down to inhale the scent of Castiel's hair. The ex-angel in question sighed, but whether it was in content or contempt Dean couldn't tell. "Cas," he said again.

"Yes?" Castiel asked, pulling back and looking into those light hazel eyes of his partner.

"You need to get a hobby or something babe. And attacking me? It isn't a hobby."

Castiel sighed. He knew that Dean wanted to coddle him but he blatantly refused. Attempting to get his hunter off the subject, he moved closer to his face and murmured, "Like fixing the Impala is a hobby for you?"

Dean closed the space between them, leaning their foreheads together. "Fixing the baby is more of an obsession than a hobby," he conceded.

Castiel smiled, not really caring either way and pressed his lips to Dean's. The hunter flipped them around so that Castiel was pushed against the counter instead, Dean pressing him into it. Castiel fisted Dean's hair between his fingers, pulling and twisting. Dean's knee was between his legs and _oh_ it was so good.

He could never regret his choice to Fall.

Castiel opened his mouth, Dean's slick tongue moving in to occupy the now available space. Their tongues twirled and sucked and Castiel bit and sucked Dean's lower lip at some point. They pulled apart only for a breather, Dean's eyes now dark with desire. Castiel knew that his be a mirror of his hunters. As Dean went in to kiss him again, Castiel noticed something. An underlying metallic taste on Dean's tongue, strong and bitter on his saliva, something you'd associate with a gas station…

Motor oil, Castiel realized.

Dean tasted like motor oil.

Castiel took in a deep breath next time the parted and he could smell it on Dean's skin. He smelled like home. "Speaking of the Impala-" Castiel started only to be hushed by a kiss from Dean's lips.

"We were? When?" Dean asked, smirking.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Have you been working on her today?"

Dean gave him a cheeky smile. "Yeah, why?"

Castiel kissed him, savoring the taste of cars and machines. "You taste like it." He licked Dean's lips, the hunter preening beneath him. Castiel seductively sniffed down Dean's neck, leaving little kisses in his wake. "Smell like it too. Taste like it everywhere."

Dean swallowed and groaned when Castiel attached his lips around Dean's Adam's apple as it bobbed, sucking at it. "Wanna know what you taste like?" Dean asked, breathy and panting.

He felt the deep rumble of Castiel's laugh vibrate against his bare chest where his angel had already unbuttoned his shirt and was kissing, slowly moving Dean so that he was against the counter. "What do I taste like Dean?"

Dean grabbed him by the hair, lifting his head to his lips, capturing the former angel's in his. He sucked that plump pouty mouth, claiming Castiel as his once again. Dean assessed Castiel's taste, his own personal flavor. When Cas had been an angel, it had been difficult to pinpoint anything when they kissed. He'd tasted like the whole world, like rain and earth and car exhaust and liquor. But once he had Fallen, something Dean never too k lightly and vowed never to, Dean had begun to pinpoint that one little taste. It was sharp and sweet on his tongue and strong on his skin, something that made Dean think of home.

Cinnamon.

Castiel tasted like pure cinnamon.

Dean licked his way to Cas's ear, the former heavenly host shivering and moaning, and whispered, "Cinnamon. Mmmm, you taste like fresh cinnamon Cas." He dragged the flesh of Castiel's ear through his teeth, the enamel leaving red lines behind n the soft skin. "Smell like it too." He licked down Castiel's neck, his hands under his shirt, skimming his stomach, rubbing the warm skin. "You taste like it everywhere?"

"Would you like to find out?" Castiel asked, and Dean realized that his eyes were a deep indigo with desire and want. He didn't even need to nod or verbally agree: he just started kissing his angel and dragging him backwards towards their room.

He really wanted to know if Cas tasted like cinnamon everywhere, although he had a good guess…

* * *

It was early afternoon when Dean opened his eyes. He and Castiel were tangled up together in their bed sheets. Castiel was mostly on top of Dean, his leg between Dean's, his head and half his body sprawled on Dean's chest, an arm thrown around Dean's waist. It was perfect. Dean's arm encircled Castiel's body, one hand in his hair wandering to massage his neck and back. A few minutes later, Castiel stirred and his eyes blinked open slowly, the blue bringing out the color of his creamy skinned body, the raven of his hair, the cherry of his lips.

Castiel looked up at Dean, the dopiest smile on his lips, making Dean want those lips. He realized, just as quickly that they were his to take; so he too them. "Mmm," Dean groaned. "What did I do to get so lucky?"

Castiel smiled into the next kiss and mumbled against Dean's lips, "Saved the world from the Apocalypse?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah. That ought to do it." He kissed Castiel, trying to remember the conversation that had lead to making early morning love and waking up blissfully happy in an afternoon delight. As he remember, he realized something. Scowling, Dean turned to Castiel who was getting out of bed, thoughts of a shower running through his mind.

"Cas," Dean said, making the ex-angel turn and steal Dean's breath with his naked beauty. Literally. He took a breath, trying to stay mad and said, "Did you kiss me and start all this so I would drop the 'attacking-Dean-isn't-a-hobby' thing?" His answer was a smile and a beckon as Castiel disappeared into the bathroom.

Dean resisted for all of three seconds before hollering for Castiel to wait and ran into the bathroom, shoving Castiel into the ceramic tiles of the shower as the water sprayed him from behind, and kissed him. "Why do I love you?" Dean asked wonderingly.

Castiel just smiled, arms encircling Dean and sliding down as he said, "Because I can do _this_."

* * *

The next day, Castiel attacked Dean. And this time, the hunter didn't mind as much. That is, until Cas ran mid-kiss and Dean had to chase him, yelling, "Cas get back so I can finishing kissing you properly, you junkless son of a bitch."

Which was a complete lie since Dean knew better than anyone, even God he was sure, how far from junkless Castiel really was.

* * *

**So?**

**Eve: OH! *is dazzled* Very hot. Hehe. VERY.**

**Sam: Do you guys really taste like that? O.O**

**Gabe: NO SAMMY! We might not actually WANT to know! O.o**

**Eve: I want to know.**

**Me: I DO know. They taste like that.**

**Eve: How do you know?**

**Me: *Dean and Cas squirm* I OWN them. I own you ALL. I know everything that's inyour heads.**

**Gabe: *thinks very hard***

**Me: :S GABE! STOP THINKING OF YOU AND SAM GAY PORN!**

**Sam: *to Gabe* DX**

**Gabe:*to me* 8\**

**Eve&Dean&Cas:O.o**

**Eve: ME! ME NEXT! I WANT GAY PORN! MEEEEEE!**

**Review?**


End file.
